Maids over butlers
by kazeyuki hime
Summary: A kaichou wa maid sama version of Boys over flowers.With Misaki entering an elite school called "Shiniki Academy" she faces a group called the F4, not long after she falls in love with the group's cold Takumi Usui.WIll he return her feelings or push her away like he always did after his parents death?PRE-WARNING:I'm strictly usuixmisaki so don't worry about the original plot! R&R!
1. A new school?

chapter 1

Since the start of Japan's economic development,a single company has been holding the highest ranking continuing with its ever continuous entity has finally been established in the international market as a world-class company and that company is Shiniki.

From electronics,oil refining and auto mobiles to delivery and telecommunications,and even if you're a Japanese who doesn't know the president's name,you would have definitely have come across the words"Shiniki".

It is a massive empire;a model of Japanese day Shiniki achieved an unprecedented $10 billion in exports,instead of accepting a medal of honor,the founder was invited to the Blue House,and it was there he said,"Mr President..please let me build a school for my grandchildren."

Incorporated Association,Shiniki school is the first of its kind to be seen in the history or Japanese was during a time when economic development was more important than equal opportunities in president spared no expense and even passes special laws to make his school a reality.

Now there's even a saying that a family won't get anywhere without a Shiniki graduate.  
Shiniki is based on,and built by,the top 1% of Japanese society,for the top of 1% of enrolment is so competitive that even the most upper class children would be unable to receive the acceptance even if they were to apply for registration the moment after their birth.

However once enrolled,students can attend Shiniki from elementary,middle and high school all the way to all the Japanese students and parents frustrated by college entrance exams,Shiniki is both object of their hatred and envy of every citizen.

However,in this school for the chosen sons and daughters of god..something beyond anyone's imagination is happening..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kanou was shakily holding his locker key while trying to determine whether to open it or he slowly inserted the key into the key hole the door creakily swung open revealing a small,square,red card with a black skull print in the centre."Aww poor Kanou what should we do with this?",said Kurotatsu with an evil grin while holding the red card between his index and middle finger.

With-in a blink of an eye a whole group of students started to strangle and beat him.  
Kanou suddenly had an adrenaline rush and struggled violently to get the multiple vice-like grips off his body and ran as fast as he blood began to drip down his forehead but he couldn't care less about wiping it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Misaki was riding smoothly on her bike while having a coat hung up at the arriving at the address she was supposed to deliver the coat to,she stop in front of a gate."How may I help you?",asked the gate keeper."Uh, I"m here from Ayuzawa"s dry cleaning service to deliver this coat to uh Kanou-san."said Misaki awkwardly.  
"Okay you can go in."replied the gate keeper."Thankyou!"said Misaki happily as she rode through.

As she was riding into the further part of the school she gawked at the school's crazy huge! she thought.

Meanwhile Kanou was dragged into a toilet stall and got severely beat up by Kurotatsu and his friend Shiroyan."God..that guy just wouldn't give up would he?"panted Shiroyan.

The toilet door swung open with Kanou dragging himself out of the stall and Shiroyan began to laugh " He just doesn't know when to stop does he?"said Kurotatsu "Yea I think we should show him when to stop!"said Shiroyan loudly,but before he could even get his hands on him,Kanou had another adrenaline rush and kicked both of them hard into their abdomen and push the other two against the wall repeatedly.

Kanou then ran outside to find a place to hide his face now drenched in blood.  
While clutching his stomach and running bare footed the gang of students were now gaining and they were holding hockey sticks and baseball bats looking for him.

He had nowhere to go so he made his way up to the school's rooftop.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Misaki finally found her way into the school and decided to walk the rest of the walking she came pasted the school cafeteria/buffet it didn't look like a cafeteria but a expensive restaurant with freshly cooked cuisine and wine instead of gulped she woke up at six and didn't eat _is this really a school_?she thought to herself.

Her train of thoughts were disrupted when a student came running down the stairs saying,"Hey he's on the rooftop!Kanou is going to jump!"That name sounded really familiar to her.."Kanou,  
kanou...KANOU?! He's my customer!" Her eyes widened as she immediately followed the students not forgetting the coat.

ON THE ROOFTOP...

Kanou was standing on the rooftop's stone railing while turning around to face the group of students,  
"This is what you guys wanted...right?..Fine I'll do as you guys wish."said Kanou as he turned around again,he looked down preparing himself for the pain and agony that was to come.

As he was about to jump,Misaki came running up through the door panting"HEY!HEY! wait a sec Kanou!"she said,"Who are you?",questioned Kanou."Me?oh I"m uh I have a delivery for you Ayuzawa dry cleaning service that'll be $30."said Misaki while holding the coat.

"Settle it with my family after I die.",he said with a hint of irritation in his tone."Please don't be like that I aready gave you a discount! Wait what?D-d-die?said Misaki surprisingly"You mean here at this place,right now? You attend such a great school..?"

"This isn't a school...this is hell."said Kanou."Excuse me?Hell is extrance exams for college!"replied Misaki as she was about to say something Kanou jumped off the edge."NO!"she shrieked as she held him back by the news that she saved Kanou went crazy as it was posted on all the social websites and on the news.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AT THE CONGEE STORE...  
"AHH...Misaki!Look you're all over the news!How cool!"squealed Sakura."Huh?I don't care seriously just turn it off."sighed Misaki as she took the garbage out a swarm of news reporters bombarded her with questions and flash lights._"Please tell us,look over here"_.It was crazy so since she had no escape Misaki put on her fake smile to please them.

"Try to get the news reporters to stop this is going berserk at this rate our ranking will fail."shouted the Shiniki Chairman angrily."Yes ma'am"said Yukimura shakily.

"AHH how annoying I'm not made to run from paparazzi that was the worst delivery yet!"said Misaki annoyed as she enter her home."I'm ho-,huh what's this?"she said confused looking at the man in a black suit in her living room."OH darling you're home!Say hello to him!He's from the Shiniki Chairman's office!"he dad whispered loudly.

"Huh,Uh I didn't push him it was F4 or something i didn't do anything!"She said afraid."No,No calm down listen starting from tomorrow you will start attending shiniki Academy!Ahh so lucky!"said her mum happily as the whole family excluding Misaki started jumping up and down happily."The chairman admired you and decided to give a special you need from stationary to uniform is in this suitcase."said Yukimura.

"Uh Sorry I think I'll pass"said Misaki."No she won't she will be there tomorrow!"her mom disrupted while her dad and sister pulled her into a room.

"MOM! I said i didn't want to go why are you making me?"shouted Misaki."Hey!This is an ultra rare opportunity for our family so just go for the family ok?"said her mom convincingly."ughh fine."said Misaki no point in fighting her mom once she had made a decision.

THE NEXT DAY..

Misaki locked her bike chain to the pole as she got she was walking about most of the students were showing off their jewellery and even shirts."Look at my new was only 2 made in Korea and imported here I'm wearing one and the other is Tora !"bragged one student.

"Where is it?Stupid school's so big I cant't even find it!"said Misaki slowly followed a pathway that was supposed to lead to the she was walking she heard a faint sound of a beautiful violin piece,so she followed it and the sound became clearer.  
After a few more steps passed some bushes she saw a tall,lean figure with blond hair wearing a white suit playing the violin.

She stood there mesmerized by the beautiful the music stopped and the male turned around."Uhh do you know where the swimming pool is?"she asked he pointed his violin bow towards the North-East section of the school."Uhh thankyou very much sorry for disturbing you,please continue on."said Misaki awkwardly as hurriedly walked away.

As Misaki was walking up towards the stairs she heard,"Hey look its F4 they're coming!ahhhhhhh they're so hot especially Tora-kun."said some F4 fangirls.

**(Watch this scene to get the full effect because i can't really describe it so yea lols non applicable)..**

They suddenly stopped infront of a student."I'll give you 3 ...Two...One."said Tora seriously as he grabbed the student by the collar."Hey Maki do you still have some juice leftover?"said Tora ."Yea,you want it?Here."replied Maki while handing the bottle to tora.  
He then emptied the bottle of juice on the student's shirt and left.

"WHAT KIND OF JERK DOES THAT?!"yelled Misaki fuming with anger.

_Kanade Maki,the son of the II Sim Construction also known as the blue-chip stock of the construction are real estate say half of Jejudo belongs to head family of II Sim Pa,an organization(Gang) of 50 years still have quite a few high-class clubs and it comes to cash mobilization,they are valued as King Wang Jjang._

_Kuuga Sakurai is a genius ceramic artist who debuted at Biennale at the age of 16 as the youngest is one of the young artists to be selected by is also the owner of Woo Song Museum and the grandfather of F4._

_F4's Takumi Usui. The son and daughter-in-law of president Usui died in a mysterious only survivor was his five year old grandson._

_He owns the Soo Am art foundation,a soccer team in Europe and a Major League baseball team,this man is the F4 leader Tora Igarashi,the successor of the great Shiniki group,whom even 3 year-old Japanese kids know._

**Plays the almost paradise ost lols adds to the effect.**

"TORA IGARASHI YOU POO!YOU ARE SO RICH YET YOU TREAT PEOPLE WITH DISRESPECT!I HATE YOU GO DIE!YOU BETTER HOPE YOU DON'T MEET ME OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU!"yelled Misaki a lean figure approached her it was Takumi Usui."How noisy,I can't even sleep."he said as he walked up the stairs."I'm so sorry.I didn't know you were there."apologized Misaki."Is it true that you'll kill us?"said Takumi."Did you hear everything?"asked Misaki.

"About what?Tora being a poo or you killing us?"replied Takumi cooly and with that he left the stairs.

AT THE CAFETERIA...

Misaki was peacefully eating her homemade lunch when a trio of girls approached her."OH MY GOD! what is that wrenched smell?here you can have it"said the ginger while handing misaki her cup of wine as they walked away.

**Thanks for reading!please R&R.i hope this is good and long also you know how the girl ends up with the main guy from f4 well in this one im making misaki end up with takumi because im strictly misaki and takumi on so yea dont worry!btw you should listen to the ost while reading it adds to the effect lol and also you should watch the drama first ifi its easier so you know which character is which or it might be confusing so yea thanks so much.**


	2. Chapter 2

THE NEXT DAY...

"It's F4!Where?"squealed the fangirls. _Its so early and they're already squealing at this rate i might become death_ thought Misaki as the entrance doors swung open revealing Tora and the rest of the group following behind as they were walking the large crowd suddenly spread out revealing a girl holding a cake.  
"Tora-senpai,I baked this cake myself to give to you,please accept my heart."said the girl while blushing furiously and looking down at her took the cake making everybody including the girl looked at the cake as if he was examining it then threw the cake straight at the girl's face making everyone gasp once again.

After throwing the cake he walked away with the rest of the F4 trailing behind made Misaki snap."Hey you!"she yelled."What?Do you have something to say?"asked Tora."Yea I do.I have alot !Don't you have even the slightest manners for humans?"replied rolled his eyes and scoffed."If you didn't want to eat the cake then you could have just rejected nicely."said Misaki."What?Do you have something to say?"repeated Tora as if he didn't hear anything.  
"No."said Misaki since she was sure she already said what was needed to be said. Tora and his gang then walked off except for Takumi who look at her and smiled a very warm and true smile.

Misaki decided to swim after she had that confrontation with Tora. A few hours passed as Misaki swam so she decided to go up because she felt bad for making her friend Yuko wait so she was making her way out her friend Yuko came to lend her a hand."Hah thankyou for staying behind and waiting for me yuko."thanked Misaki."It's fine I'm free anyway."said Yuko."Well since you said you're free you want to go and eat some ice-cream later?"offered Misaki."That'll be great I'll wait for you to change."replied Yuko.  
_

Misaki and Yuko were walking together while eating ice-cream as Yuko was skipping about near some stairs, she suddenly slipped and fell to the ground Misaki ran to staright to her to see if she was ok. Yuko then realised that she spilt some ice-cream on someone's shoe,looking up she saw gasped,"S-senpai,I apologise."she said fearfully.

"You're sorry?If everything works out by saying sorry,then why would there be laws and why would there be police?"said tora."I'll buy you the exact same shoes for you right away."said Yuko again feeling really bad."You?Do you have more money than me?Even if you do you won't be able shoes were made by a craftsman in Firenze,so how would you buy me the exact same ones right away?"said Tora."Then I'll do whatever I can."said yuko."Whatever?"questioned Tora."If so then lick it." "sorry?"asked Yuko confused."I said lick it."repeated looked at Misaki then looked down at the shoe hesitantly with tears brimming her eyes.

"Won't you stop?Hey,did she fall because she wanted to?If she apologized then that's enough."said Misaki."What is this,hey second year.I don't think its been long since you've been here,but american style is restricted and your words are a little short."said Tora while Maki whispered something to Tora."Ahh,so you're the wonder crap that they've been talking about?I was hoping for a S-line,D-cup sized girl when I heard Wonder Girl what a total disappointment."sighed Tora. Misaki scoffed,"What a relief i disappointed you.""Is it your concept to not know your place and mind others' business?Why do you step into other people's affairs?"questioned Tora."She's not a stranger,she's a friend."In a wealthy person's dictionary I'm assuming they don't carry words like "friend" or "friendship,do you?"replied Misaki."Friendship?Let's watch some of that powerful friendship don't you lick it instead,I'll forget it ever happened."smirked Tora.

Misaki was hesitant as she slowly ever slow slowly bent down,then she remembered about her self-pride as she thrust her ice-cream cone straight at Tora's face making him fall back with a face covered with shock,anger and most definitely surrounding her looked at her shocked to even say a word."Do I have more money than you?Did you earn all that money?What?Is minding other people's business my concept? My concept is not leaving people who leech off their parents' back alone!Got it?"Yelled she reached for her pocket and pulled out three 1000 yen notes and threw them at our place it's 2,500 but if the stain doesn't get off then send it to that she walked away leaving a shocked and angry Tora and a smiling the rest of the group laughing at him.

AT THE GROUP'S QUARTERS...

Maki and Kuuga were playing guitar heroes while Takumi changed the song and Tora throwing darts at the card that Misaki left him with."What's wrong with Tora today?"asked Kuuga while looking at Tora."I think it must've been too much of a shock for him he's been like that all day."replied thought of something then left playing the game to talk to Tora."What are you doing with that serious face?"Asked Kuuga putting his hand on Tora's shoulder."Ahh,don't touch me can't you hear my head working?I'm thinking of a way to really step on her."said Tora still with his serious face."Just do what you always did"suggested Kuuga."Tora smirked and started laughing,"Rascal you're so smart. Ayuzawa's dry cleaning service you're so dead now."said Tora with an evil look in his eyes.

THE NEXT DAY...

Misaki stood infront of her locker as she was about to open it she felt stares from other students so she turned around but she didn't know why so she opened her locker she saw a red card with a skull on it off she threw it on the ground and stepped on was walking into her classroom until she realised her desk was missing."You can't study with us you're a commoner and we're not."chanted the saw her book laying on the floor just as she was about to pick it up it got pulled away,so she followed it until it lead out to a vandalized the students began to laugh and point fingers at her."Who did this?Come out and tell me who did this?"yelled Misaki. She wasn't even up to her second sentence as an egg landed on her head everyone started egging her in all eggs landed all over her then remembered her dad staying up all night to iron out her uniform though he had a sore arm,and started to cry."DO IT!DO IT MORE!"she yelled tears began to brim her eyes threatening to flow started to throw more eggs at her and then a whole bucket of flour was dumped over her head.

"Hey hey someone bring some oil,we can fry her like a squashed pancake."suggested one student. Misaki started to cry tears of anger."DO IT!DO IT MORE!"she repeatedly yelled as she looked around she saw Yuko in the realised she was spotted and ran away hurriedly.

While that happened Tora was watching it all on a wide screen t.v with a satisfied grin."Is it all over now?"asked Kuuga."What do you mean?She has to come kneel down in front of me,then it's over."replied and Kuuga were mingling with each other about trading vases for girl's numbers."Shut up you two,she's going to be here any minute now."said Tora while counting down."5,4,3,2,1 tada!"then he scoffed"Ahh yes I forgot It'll be embarrassing coming in front of me like that."After counting down a few more times Kuuga and Maki convinced him she wasn't coming so he stopped counting.

Misaki went to the balcony with a body full of eggs and flowers and tears rolling down her cheeks."Surrender?Surrender my I'm Misaki Ayuzawa do you think you can just step all over me like that?You touched the wrong ever eaten dumplings boiled from your own tears?Have you mastered how to freestyle in a tub?!Japan's common people cannot survive without the spirit of rivalry and many egg crates is this?These guys don't know flour is gold really want to much is it just for one crate?"her voice starting from yelling to pity.

She suddenly heard a yawn coming from down stairs."Who's there?"she asked."You're really noisy every time I see you"replied Takumi while walking up the stairs revealing his blonde hair then emerald eye and tall,lean build as he walked closer to her and bent down to examine her fully flour covered then reached for a handkerchief from his pocket and began to wipe off the flour from his pocket and began to wipe off the flour from her face and her jacket."Uhh why are you being nice to me?"asked Misaki out of curiosity."Well,because you are very strong and you don't treat me differently just because I'm rich or in F4 and it makes me admire are also very cute."explained Takumi as he folded the handkerchief and placed it in Misaki's hand."Remember to take care of yourself!"Takumi waved as he walked out the door with a smile he only show to her.A true loving,warm smile.

**Thankyou for reading and sorry if there are any mistakes but I'm pretty sure Its corrected anyway do u like the little Usui and Misaki ending lols I know the part where they end up being in love is taking long but don't blame that on me because the original plot is that the girl ends up with the main guy which is Tora in this case so yea and also i don't want misaki with tora so I'm changing it though it quite hard so forgive me and for my other story Music of love that one i haven't been bothered to update yet so yea sorry...thankyou again anyways for supporting and Please R&R! **


	3. Author's note

Author's note:

Sorry guys i haven't been updating much because I sadly have writer's block please give me some ideas for either Music of love or Maids over butlers. Ideas will surely be very helpful to me and I promise whoever's idea I chose I will give credit to because I don't like that happening to me either thankyou so much for all the beautiful reviews you guys have given me and if you have any ideas for a new story I'm also willing to consider them because i love writing thankyou once again.


End file.
